Hogwarts Monthly: Marauder Moments
by omanlcfvjrlvf
Summary: Abandoned. What happens when the best female friend of the Marauders come up with a magazine for Hogwarts? And what happens when she get the Marauders to answer the questions sent by their fan girls? Rated T because of events later on. LilyxJames.


Hey guys! This is my first fan fic! Please give advice! This is part of the series I'm creating called _Hogwarts Weekly_. It's a school magazine for fellow Hogwarts students to read during their free time. There's news about the Wizarding World, advertisements, (Like the latest brooms, clothes, stuff like that.) gossip, and more. I'm focusing on the Interview section (Marauder Moments, or M.M.) , which features only 5 questions at a time. The magazine series is during the Marauders period, and for 3 years, the Interviews will mainly be about them. (The creator of _Hogwarts Weekly_ only came up with the idea in her fourth year. Furthermore, she's in the same year as the Marauders.)

The Marauders will be answering loads of questions in the Interview section, so please review and tell me what questions would you like to ask the Marauders. Of course, I'm adding in my own character, Roxanne! (You can call her Roxy for short.) For more info on Roxy, please check my profile. (Just a little background info, Roxy's the creator of _Hogwarts Weekly_ and is also their best female friend.)

And now, without further ado, let us see what the Marauders have to say for their first interview.

**NOTE!**

**JP - James**

**SB - Sirius**

**RL - Remus**

**PP - Peter**

**RD - Roxanne**

-Page Break (:-

RD: Heeeello guys! Welcome to the _Hogwarts Weekly_ Interview Section on the trending topic here at Hogwarts, the Marauders! (It's called Maruder Moments, or M.M.) This section is dedicated to 4 of my best friends ever, The Marauders! Ok, These questions asked is sent to me as fan mail regarding the Marauders because I'm their best friend and the creator of _Hogwarts Weekly_. Of course, I'll be joining in and for certain weeks I'll invite special guests to participate in this fantastic segment. You readers ready? Time to Interview the Marauders!

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1: When were you guys born?<strong>

SB: No competition, _I'm_ the oldest here.

JP: That is _sooo_ not true, bro!

RL: James, Sirius _is_, in fact, older than you, so stop whining. I'm born on the 10th of March, by the way.

PP: I forgot my birthday.

RD: We have no idea what your birthday is either. You never told us.

PP: Oh yeah.

SB: Ok, skip Peter. I'm born on the 12th of February. See, Prongs? I'm older than you.

JP: I hate you. I'm born on the 27th of March.

RD: And I'm born on the 21st August. Oh stop laughing, James and Sirius! I'm pretty sure Peter is the youngest.

PP: Yeah. I think I remember my mum mentioning to me that I was born in autumn.

SB: Really? You _actually_ remember something for once!

JP: A miracle has happened!

RD: THIS MUST BE A MESSAGE FROM GOD.

RL: *sigh* Guys, stop it. He's about to cry.

PP: *eyes watering, hastily rubbing tears away with sleeves* N-n-no I'm n-n-not…

RL: *passes Peter a tissue box* Here you go, Peter. Ignore them. Next question.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 2: Are you guys still virgins?<strong>

JP and SB (at the same time): HELL NO!

JP: What about you, Roxy?

RD: Still a virgin. Mum will kill me if I wasn't.

RL: I'm obviously a virgin.

SB: Oh really? *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

RD and JP: OMFG, STOP SIRIUS! THE MENTAL IMAGES!

PP: What's a virgin?

The rest: Oh, never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 3: How did you look like when you were a kid?<strong>

SB: I was, like, flawless. I mean, look at me now. I'm flawless. So of course I was flawless back then, too.

JP: Uh huh. Flawless. We totally believe you.

SB: I know right? I was the action kid. Forever causing mayhem in the house. Young marauder in the making. You know.

RL: We all can picture that.

RD: Well, I was kinda like Sirius. Mischievous and stuff. Not trying-to-set-the-whole-house-on-fire kind. More of the pulling-small-pranks-which-end-in-laughter kind. I'm always the star at family gatherings, up til I was thirteen. Everyone thinks I'm 'too old' for that.

PP: You're never too old for anything, Roxy.

JP: My, my. Speaking up for her now, lover boy?

PP: NO!

RL: Guys, just tell everyone what you were like… I was the quiet one. The one playing alone in the corner.

RD: OMG YOU SOUND SO CUTE!

JP: Yeah, yeah. I was the awesome kid. Forever the star at family gatherings.

PP: I was just a normal kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 4: EX-CRUSHES! TELL US GUYS!<strong>

PP: I don't have an ex-crush.

JP: 'Cos you're still crushing on Roxy.

RD: HEY!

SB: It's the same with you too, James. I'm willing to bet 10 galleons that James' planning to win Lily's heart with some crazy antic.

JP: Of course.

RL: What a charmer. No wonder Lily still hasn't given in.

JP: Oi!

RD: Ok. I used to crush on Lucius Malfoy. Oh, stop laughing guys! He _is _handsome. But ever since I found out he was a Death Eater, I ditched him.

SB: That's our girl!

PP: Who's your crush, Moony?

RL: I'm too busy focusing on my O.W.L.s to bother with relationships.

JP: How about you, Sirius?

SB: Ahem, guys. I'm the sex god. The playboy. The pretty-face. The guy-who-is-awesome-at-sex. I don't crush on ladies. Ladies crush on me. Besides, bros before hoes, right?

RD: That was mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 5: Any advice to the budding Marauders out there?<strong>

All except Remus: GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR GAME.

RL: Oh, come on guys. Don't you want more people to be like you? To prove you inspired others to follow your footsteps?

RD: Yeah, _after_ our graduation. We don't want any competition.

SB: Yep. Imagine if _Snivellus_ wanted to be like us.

JP: That'll be _horrifying_.

PP: I know right!

RL: *sigh*

RD: And that's the end of our Marauder Moments segment this week! Please subscribe and hit that review button! Thanks guys!


End file.
